SUMMARY (See instructions): Our proposed Center of Excellence will conduct three highly interrelated research projects to address racial disparities in prostate cancer outcomes. While the recruitment and retention of human subjects is the rate limiting step of any type of cancer research, if findings from these studies are to be translated into practice so that racial disparities in health outcomes are reduced and ultimately eliminated, there is an even more pressing need to engage stakeholders in the conduct of studies and the dissemination of findings from the research. This type of stakeholder involvement is necessary to develop a better understanding of the complex set of factors that contribute to disease prevalence, to understand the context of independent and dependent variables, and to disseminate study information to key stakeholders as the research is being conducted. These issues become even more important in studies that are designed to identify factors that contribute to racial disparities in cancer outcomes and to translate this information into intervention strategies. For this reason, the proposed Project Implementation, Dissemination, and Evaluation (PRIDE) Core places recruitment efforts into a larger framework of involving community stakeholders as vital components of the process of conducting research and disseminating the results of studies. The specific aims of the PRIDE core are to: Aim 1: Establish community engagement in the Center's program of research and training from start to finish; Aim 2: Assist the research projects to achieve recruitment and implementation goals in a manner that is both scientifically rigorous and community-responsive; Aim 3: Begin the process of disseminating research findings to community, policymakers, and academic stakeholders in order to use them as a foundation for action to reduce prostate cancer health disparities.The specific activities of the PRIDE core will be to: 1) Establish a community task force that will be involved in the execution of the research projects, and implement translation to the community at the completion of the research projects; 2) Implement pilot project funding that will allow teams of community members and researchers to translate emerging research findings to create community action to reduce health disparities. These activities may include establishment of policies, interventions, or advocacy/mobilization to reduce prostate cancer disparities, and 3) Link to the training core to engage with community partners and stakeholders.